L'échappée sauvage
by opelleam
Summary: Main dans la main, le cœur battant fort, à travers champs et prairies, jusqu'au village, jusqu'à ses bras. UA - OS en réponse au défi MUSIC.


**Note : La fic qui suit a été rédigée dans le cadre du défi Musique ****organisé ****par Kumfu sur son LJ. A l'image du défi SINTE, il s'agit d'utiliser cette fois-ci un prompt musical et d'écrire une fic en adéquation avec la musique mais dont le temps de lecture correspond au morceau. Vous l'aurez compris cette fic est à lire en écoutant le prompt, vous devriez arriver en fin d'histoire quand le morceau se termine (si tout va bien). Lien sur mon profil.**

**Disclaimer : Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de gagner au loto pour les racheter, mais pour le moment je suis toujours bredouille… à M. Kishimoto donc !**

**Merci à Tamaki pour sa correction!**

* * *

><p><strong>L'ECHAPEE SAUVAGE<strong>

- Naruto, dépêche-toi !

- J'arrive, j'arrive, lança le jeune homme alors qu'il sortait précipitamment de chez lui.

- Vite !

La voix de son amie trahissait son excitation et elle n'avait pas pris le temps de l'attendre, courant déjà, sa robe blanche, au corsage serré, voletant derrière elle.

- Sakura, cria-t-il.

Elle se retourna à peine, lui laissant voir l'émeraude de ses yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

Sans plus attendre, il se jeta à sa suite, finissant d'enfiler sa chaussure alors qu'il se mettait déjà en route. Le portillon de son humble demeure claqua contre son chambranle vacillant, faisant trembler toute la clôture. Sakura avait déjà dévalé la colline qui descendait de chez lui.

Il ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'il poussait sur ses jambes pour la suivre, laissant derrière lui un léger nuage de poussière.

- Allez Naruto ! l'encouragea t-elle.

- Tu triches.

Voyant qu'il commençait à la rattraper, elle accéléra le pas et atteignit le sous-bois, suivant les zigzags de la route. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et coupa directement au milieu des arbres. Il courut plus vite encore, la surplombant d'un mètre, puis de deux.

- Idiot, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maint… Narutoooo, cria-t-elle effrayée.

D'un bond, il avait sauté jusqu'au chemin, s'y réceptionnant avec agilité. Il lui tira la langue et, sans rien perdre de son élan, continua sa course, la dépassant, son rire joyeux s'élevant dans les airs. Elle râla pour la forme et se lança à sa poursuite, essayant de le rattraper.

- Alors qui est à la traîne maintenant ?

- Tu te crois malin ?

Elle accéléra encore un peu, tendant les bras en avant pour attraper la toile grossière de sa chemise. Il esquiva une première fois, une seconde, s'amusant de la lueur d'agacement dans les yeux verts. Finalement, elle parvint à saisir un pan de tissu et tira, le débraillant à moitié et le forçant à ralentir.

- Héé, se plaignit-il.

Il ne gagna qu'un rire amusé de la jeune femme qui le dépassait, fière d'elle. Il aurait voulu faire la tête et bouder, mais le sourire malicieux qui éclairait ses traits l'aurait trahi. Il était heureux et, s'il en jugeait par l'expression de son amie, il n'était pas le seul. Alors ils continuèrent, dévalant le chemin, s'attrapant, se poussant, comme les gamins qu'ils étaient encore, tournant presque comme lors d'une danse un peu folle.

Ils sortirent du sous-bois, les prairies et les champs s'étendaient à perte de vue devant eux. S'ils suivaient le chemin jusqu'au village, ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure, c'était certain. Alors, comme il arrivait vers les terres du père Guethenoc (1), Naruto se dit que c'était le moment de prendre son chemin de traverse. Sans laisser le temps à Sakura de réfléchir, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna en dehors de la terre tassée par les pas, les sabots et les roues de chariots.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Viens.

- Si on se fait attraper, on va…

- Chut.

Ils sautèrent par-dessus un petit fossé et s'enfoncèrent dans le blé. Sans ralentir le moins du monde, Naruto tira son amie au milieu des chaumes, empruntant des « chemins » qu'il avait tracés au grand dam du propriétaire. Les céréales caressaient leur peau, fouettait un peu leurs jambes, mais à aucun moment ils ne ralentirent leur folle course. Sakura se laissait guider, sa main ne lâchant pas celle du jeune homme, ayant l'impression que le champ était sans fin. Elle se concentrait sur le dos de Naruto, sur ses cheveux d'or et se disait qu'au milieu des blés mûrs, il semblait plus à sa place que jamais. Le défilement des tiges jaunes commençait presque à lui tourner la tête quand enfin ils émergèrent de la masse pour se retrouver sur un petit chemin de terre.

- Naruto !

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête à temps pour apercevoir le bourru petit paysan brandir son poing de rage.

- Je t'avais prévenu que la prochaine fois que je te voyais, je lâchais le chien.

- Merde.

- Hop, cria le vieux.

L'animal, croisement de bâtards en tout genre, n'hésita pas une seconde, il prit son élan et Sakura hurla. Son cri se perdit dans les airs alors que son ami l'entraînait une fois de plus dans les céréales. Se faire courser par le chien, il en avait l'habitude. Il suffisait simplement d'atteindre la limite du champ, l'animal n'allait jamais hors des terres de son maître.

Leurs cœurs battaient fort, l'adrénaline pulsait dans leurs veines alors que les aboiements étaient sur leurs talons. Naruto la conduisait avec violence, la faisant bifurquer soudainement à droite, à gauche, zigzaguant dans le champ pour semer leur poursuivant. Elle serrait la large main qui tenait la sienne et ne l'aurait lâchée pour rien au monde. Plusieurs fois, elle faillit s'empierger mais il était toujours là pour, comme par miracle, la tirer un grand coup et la remettre sur pieds avant qu'elle ne chute. Malgré sa peur et les petits cris qu'elle poussait quand elle sentait le chien sur leurs talons, la folie de leur course euphorisait Sakura comme jamais, et lorsqu'ils sautèrent par-dessus la petite ravine qui délimitait le champ, elle eut l'impression de littéralement s'envoler. Un sourire enjoué éclairait ses traits et elle éclata de rire lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, préférant jouer la sécurité. Il l'entraîna encore plus loin, quittant les terres cultivées pour les prairies sauvages.

Les fleurs les entouraient maintenant et leurs mains ne se quittaient plus, ils riaient, ils trébuchaient aussi parfois sur le terrain accidenté, ce qui les faisait pouffer un peu plus encore. Le pollen s'envolait autour d'eux, s'accrochant à leurs vêtements et à leurs cheveux. Ils s'en amusaient, tout comme des vieilles clôtures oubliées là, à moitié brisées et qu'ils sautaient avec facilité. Sakura se sentait libre comme jamais. C'était enivrant, en fait, de courir comme ça, là où personne n'allait jamais. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde avec pour uniques témoins de leur folle escapade, le soleil, les nuages et les oiseaux qui passaient haut dans le ciel. Ils couraient toujours, ne ralentissant pas le rythme, leurs jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir s'arrêter malgré leurs poumons brûlants. Sakura n'était jamais venue là, dans ses terres presque sauvages. Naruto, au contraire, semblait être comme chez lui, et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à un nouveau sous-bois, il contourna les arbres avec habitude, suivant un fil invisible aux yeux de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par en sortir, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre un peu leur souffle. Leurs joues étaient rouges, et ils pouffaient comme des enfants fiers de leurs bêtises. Le petit sourire de Naruto voulait tout dire et elle lui tendit la main, le laissant la guider pour le reste du chemin. La course reprit, plus fantaisiste que jamais, au milieu des herbes folles et des fleurs sauvages. Ils ralentirent à peine lorsqu'il fallut traverser une petite rivière, Sakura suivit son ami, posant ses pieds au même endroit que lui sur de grosses pierres qui créaient un chemin dans l'eau. Le bruit chantant de cette dernière les accompagna quelque temps, se mariant à ceux de la nature, s'atténuant petit à petit comme ils progressaient vers leur but.

Le village était maintenant visible, le clocher de l'église s'élevant vers les cieux. Après cet étrange intermède en terre sauvage, la jeune femme avait l'impression qu'elle revenait sur terre. Ils s'offrirent un énorme sourire, sans pour autant ralentir leur course. Approcher de leur but sembla leur faire pousser des ailes dans le dos et ils accélèrent encore. Leurs nombreux fous rires auraient pourtant dû les ralentir mais rien au monde ne l'aurait pu. Ils continuèrent à dévaler la pente douce qui menait au hameau, niché dans le creux des collines, glissant à moitié sur l'herbe verte et tentant de contrôler autant qu'ils le pouvaient leur descente.

Naruto, lorsqu'il toucha enfin le sol plat, tendit ses bras et fit littéralement voler Sakura pour la reposer à côté de lui. Elle poussa un petit cri surpris mais ses yeux étincelaient de bonheur. D'un hochement de tête, ils se reprirent la main et, ils sautèrent ensemble par-dessus le fossé qui leur permit de revenir sur la route. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui mena la danse, tirant son compagnon pour leur faire passer plus vite encore les portes du village. Ils zigzaguèrent au milieu d'un troupeau de vaches, que leurs gardiens menaient au pré, dansant presque au milieu des bêtes qui meuglèrent pour certaines et les regardèrent avec impassibilité pour d'autres. Cela les amusa beaucoup et ils riaient aux éclats lorsqu'ils atteignirent la première voie pavée.

Après les chants d'oiseaux et le calme des verts pâturages, c'était un cadre bien différent qui abritait maintenant leur course. Le hameau était déjà en pleine activité et ses habitants avaient entrepris leurs tâches matinales. Les femmes secouaient leurs draps par les fenêtres, discutaient sur les perrons de leurs demeures tout en épluchant leurs légumes pour la soupe du midi, les conversations allaient bon train, on s'interpellait d'une maison à une autre, on se racontait les dernières petites nouvelles.

Certaines de leurs connaissances leur firent un petit signe de la main ou les apostrophèrent, mais s'ils répondaient, c'était en coup de vent. Ils évitèrent de justesse, en sautant au dernier moment, de se prendre un seau d'eau sale qu'une villageoise jetait par sa porte. Elle s'excusa mais ils étaient déjà loin. La foule commençait à se faire plus dense et il devenait difficile de maintenir leur allure, devant s'excuser régulièrement d'avoir légèrement bousculé ici un passant, là un pot de fleur. Ce petit chemin du combattant amusait beaucoup Naruto qui enjambait les obstacles avec aisance, sautant, tournant, attrapant sa compagne pour l'aider. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils obligèrent une carriole à freiner violemment, le cheval qui la menait hennissant son mécontentement, et que du foin vola un peu partout, les deux chenapans, qui n'avaient plus l'âge de l'être, s'enfuirent rapidement, sous une volée d'insultes.

Ils choisirent alors d'éviter les rues les plus fréquentées au profit du dédale de petites ruelles qu'ils connaissaient comme leurs poches. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les pavés, faisant un bruit dense de cavalcade dans les rues déjà bien animées. Ils touchaient presque au but, les bruits du marché leur tintaient aux oreilles et le spectacle des magiciens devait déjà avoir commencé.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la place, ouvrant grand les yeux devant la foule qui y était amassée, craignant un instant, de par leur élan, de les percuter de plein fouet. Mais avant que la collision ne puisse avoir lieu, deux bras s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils heurtèrent un torse fin et solide. Leurs deux têtes se levèrent en même temps pour saisir un rictus amusé et deux yeux noirs à la fois possessifs et gentiment réprobateurs. Ils lui offrirent un sourire, le même et les bras les enserrèrent un peu plus fort.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) : référence à ? (une aide ? J'ai déjà fais une référence à cette série dans une précédente fic).<strong>

**Voilà, j'espère que ça a collé question timing et que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire à quoi vous auriez pensé sur cette musique, je suis curieuse!**


End file.
